madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kowalski
It seems I forgot to carry the two.-Kowalski, Launchtime Bio Kowalski is the tallest of the penguins, as well as the smartest. Kowalski forms plans for the group and usually takes notes for Skipper. His knowledge has allowed him to take up positions where his intelligence is needed, such as being the team's medic as well as chief scientist and inventor. He tends to over-analyze situations. Most of the time, Kowalski comes up with ridiculously long plans when he gets carried away. He can act like a little boy sometimes. Kowalski has blue eyes, like the other penguins. Movies Kowalski was part of a cadre of devious penguins who had made it their goal to escape captivity in the Central Park Zoo and leave for Antarctica. Often formulating plans for the group, Kowalski was a loyal supporter of his leader, Skipper. Kowalski had escaped the zoo with the other penguins, but was promptly captured and put into a crate for transferring with his comrades. The crates were all placed on a ship bound for Africa, where all the creatures from the zoo would be kept in a wildlife preserve. While in the crate, Kowalski confessed that he could not read (he said the words on the side of the box were an "older code", in slight reference to Star Wars VI) and asked another transferee, a chimpanzee named Phil, to read the words on the crate. As soon as this was done, the four penguins headed to the ship's bridge, knocked out the crew and captain, bound them up, and Kowalski plotted the ship's course to Antarctica. They later found Antarctica too disappointing, and plotted a course for Florida. The ship ran out of fuel and they docked in Madagascar. Kowalski helped navigate the ship and later helped Gloria and Melman rescue Marty from the fossa. Kowalski simply smiled and waved after Private asked if they should tell them the ship's out of fuel. TV Series *Gone in a Flash revealed that Kowalski has a crush on a dolphin named Doris, though according to Skipper, she just sees him as a friend. ("She just likes you, she doesn't like you like you") *Happy King Julien Day! reveals that he loves candy, possibly more so than the other penguins, as he dives into the piñata when it finally broke open to get at the candy inside. *The Hidden revealed that he has a hard time thinking on his feet. He does not "listen to his gut" because he says it is physically impossible. When most of the zoo animals get "captured" by Chameleons, Kowalski panics before pulling himself together. He finds the rest of the animals with the friendly chameleons. *In Needle Point he was the second to get his shot. After his outburst while receiving the shot, his scream caused Skipper to remark about the Veterinarian. After the fiasco with Skipper running off, the zookeeper remarks its time for the penguins' dental appointment. Kowalski panics at this and runs into the water. Private notes, however, that penguins don't have teeth. *In I Was a Penguin Zombie when they see Skipper acting crazy due to the side effects of a topical cream, Kowalski and the others believe that Skipper became a zombie. Kowalski assumes command until Skipper manages to pull himself together, but Kowalski tricks Skipper into believing him. In the end, Kowalski, Rico, and Private tries to catch him, but they end of breaking their wings too. Personality *Kowalski acts as the group strategist and gadgeteer. He is the brains of the group or best called "the Options Guy". *He always has an idea on an option whiteboard or option notepad and is seen using pencils, blue dry eraser marker, and crayons to write out plans. *He will always have an idea for Skipper when asked; even though, he is sometimes not sure if it may or may not work accordingly as he thought. *He may be the most intelligent zooster, but he still tends to over-analyze situations, and is quick to dismiss anything that has no "scientific proof". *He is prone to babbling nonsense when hit hard, shocked, or pricked (e.g. Cat's Cradle, Miracle on Ice, and Needle Point). *He likes to use an abacus to calculate things. *He also tends to use bigger words, which not everyone can understand all the time, which causes his friends to ask him to repeat "In English." Usually, Skipper and sometimes Rico (e.g. Haunted Habitat), understands most of the words that he says and knows what he means to say. He also likes to add to his responses when asked questions "technically-speaking...." or "it's a scientific fact..." but usually after he says that, he adds simpler words, like "...maybe" or something ridiculous like "...cool cars goes faster." *He is very smart compared to the other penguins since he is able to make gadgets quickly using simple tools (e.g. Roomies) and using chemicals to make a living blob of jelly, which he names "Jiggles". *He has an Introvert-type personality where he enjoys his time alone to make his inventions he is not concerned with the inner world of his mind or loves to think about emotions and understand feelings, which would make him a shy-type instead....that would mostly like be [[Private]'s personality]. He also has a Melancholy-type of temperment since he is analytical and a perfectionist. He can be the most moody ranging from highly "up" to gloomy and depressed. During his low periods he can be very antagonistic and does not socialize easily. His temperament makes him the most dependable due to his perfectionist tendencies. His analytical ability also allows him to accurately diagnose obstacles and problems quickly, which often keep him from making changes - he prefers the status quo (meaning: likes the current situation rather than a changing environment) and may seem overly pessimistic (negative) at times, like in Operation: Cooties where he panicked thinking that all the penguins were infected with a dangerous disease. *He can describe emotions in deep words, but he did admit in Monkey Love that he has trouble comprehending love and expressing his feeling to another, which Skipper knew already. Another example that shows this was in the episode All Choked Up when Skipper, Kowalski, and Private thought Rico was going to be blown up, and he states "I, also, love...you...in the same...way expressed previously....dude." Ironically, he may have trouble expressing his emotions, but in the episode Jiggles, it showed that he can care very strongly and be overprotective to another, which in that episode was Jiggles (his blob of jelly that he accidentally created). He became too protective to a point where he took Jiggles and left his friends because he mistakenly believed all who didn't like Jiggles or judged/labeled Jiggles as a monster were "Science-Haters" and did not immediately see the danger of keeping Jiggles that his friends pointed out to him. So, considering his claim of being unable to understand emotions, Kowalski seems to be more emotionally intense﻿ than any of the other penguins. *He seems to always have time for doing other personal things, like making new inventions, mixing chemicals together, etc. *He considers Math as a universal language, as he reveals in Roger Dodger. *He prefers using his intellect over brute force, as shown in The Helmet. *He is overconfident, and somewhat arrogant, about his intelligence at some point: in Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, he claims his intellect to be "substantially above average". *He is conceited about his looks, as he called himself and his future selves "really good-looking" in It's About Time. *He seems to have a caring bond towards Private, as shown on the start of Can't Touch This, Concrete Jungle Survival, etc. Trivia *In the commentary of the movies and in A Christmas Caper, he states his name, rank and serial number as: First Lt Kowalski, Serial Number 8-6-0-niner-bravo-alpha-mega-niner. (860-NBA-MN) *Dentophobic (the fear of Dentists) -- At the end of Needle Point, it is revealed that he has an irrational fear of dentists, which is peculiar in that, as Private soon states after Kowalski runs off, penguins don't have teeth (All animals in zoos need oral checkups, though, so Kowalski's fear is somewhat rational). *He seems to be prone to nonsensical outbursts whenever either hit incredibly hard (case in point is being body slammed by the rat), shocked severely (by Officer X), or pricked (when he got his injection). *He has a "thing" for a Dolphin named Doris and keeps a picture of her, even Doris only likes Kowalski, she does not like-like Kowalski. *Ironically, it is known that he can't read (Madagascar) but is shown to look at the newspaper or typing on the computer. So, it may be implied that he may be able to read to a certain point, but still not as well as the monkey, Phil. *His namesake is of Polish origins, and derivative of the word "kowal," meaning blacksmith, which are synonymous to (Nowak) with "Doe" or "Smith" in English-speaking countries *He also seems to have a slight temper, but not as temperamental as Skipper. (e.g. "Otter Gone Wild", "Otter Things Have Happened", "Jiggles", "The Penguin Stays In the Picture", "It's About Time", etc...) *He tends to say "Oh, mama," similar to Johnny Bravo. They are both voiced by Jeff Bennett (Glen) *He is jealous that the bad guys like Dr. Blowhole get the good stuff, meaning cool inventions. *His invention(s)/cure(s) usually take a really long time (example: Shrink Ray 715 years, Anchormanesia cure 7000 years) *In episode, Operation: Cooties Kowalski had to put a quarter in the show-off jar (because it must be implied that Skipper is annoyed that Kowalski keeps showing off his smarts to the other penguins). *He loves to state the obvious too, like in Concrete Jungle Survival, he told Private thru a recorded message that he may need a weapon to pass, which might be an obvious analysis on his part. *He is a very talented singer, and his voice is more on the Tenor side. He also can play the banjo well too. *He sang so-far "The Bus Called Graveyard Eight" in episode Concrete Jungle Survival. He also sang a song called "lollypops", which he sang with the other penguins and Roger. Taken from IMDB Kowalski is the designated intelligence officer of the Penguin Commandos. As Skipper's second-in-command, it may be assumed that he carries the rank of Lieutenant. Kowalski is always given the most difficult and possibly dangerous tasks, such as planning the subterranean escape tunnels beneath Central Park Zoo, and while he does not always succeed (such as during the navigation of the hijacked vessel), there is no questioning his dedication to each and every mission. Taken from NICK When Skipper needs analysis or an immediate invention, Kowalski is there with his crayon, notebook and slightly skewed scientific method. Kowalski's authoritative attitude covers up the fact that he usually doesn't have a clue about what's happening. Even though Kowalski's a self-proclaimed scientific mastermind, he doesn't read English any better than the rest of the Penguins. Although, on some episodes we have seen him typing on a keyboard for the computer, or his speak and spell, so he appears to read a little bit of English. Alternate versions *In the episode It's About Time we had two alternate versions of Kowalski. Quotes *"Can you think of even of one time I have played a trick or even TOLD a joke?" (It's About Time, when he was trying to explain to Private that he's from the future) *"Commence Operation...get Skipper out of the locked van?" (Command Crisis, when they were going to get Skipper out of the van) *"Cool cars go faster. That's a scientific fact." (Little Zoo Coupe) *"Easy, Kowalski, easy… You don't want this stuff going kaboom!" (Stop Bugging Me, performing an experiment before Private ruins it) *"Everything I've learned is a LIE!!" (I Was a Penguin Zombie, after Zombie Skipper found their hiding spot) *"FIRE EVERYTHING!!!" (Snakehead!, after seeing the Snakehead Fish) *"Flibity-jibbit, man, I'm as juxtaposed as the next hamburger. (Miracle on Ice, after being smashed by the rat king.) *"Good Golly Wally!" (Jiggles, after his creation bursts through the ceiling) *"Hot sauce is truth serum, grape jelly is sleeping gas, and ketchup is amnesia mist. (sprays it on himself) Where was I?" (Truth Ache, showing his potions on food seasoning bottles) *"I... also... love... you, in the same... way... expressed previously... dude." (All Choked Up, saying his farewell to Rico) *"I am not Scooter Alvarez! I don't even know what a Scooter Alvarez is!" (Command Crisis, when he got mad at Skipper acting like Chuck Charles) *"It's a chemical in the brain inducing bliss, highly addictive." (Gone in a Flash, when he was telling Skipper about what love means from the smoothies) *"I have cracked the Love Code...OH BABY!!" (Otter Things Have Happened, when he was happy because his Lovulator works) *"Just a little pinch, followed by the brief sensation of a thousand suns exploding in your skull." (Roger Dodger, describing the sensation of switching minds) *"Mama make a butter biscuit gravy gravy BONGOS!!!" (Cat's Cradle, after being shocked by Officer X) *"Mostly not good with hints of horrible." (Dr. Blowhole's Revenge) *"No need to paint, I'm as flopsy-faced as ever." (Miracle on Ice, after Skipper asks if he's okay) *"Now this time I want you to be a good goo guy." (Jiggles, when he was talking to Jiggles after he shrunk him) *"AW, COME ON! ENOUGH ALREADY!!" (Gator Watch, being annoyed by the flushing sounds.) *"OH, COME ON NOW!!" (Snakehead!, after they see they didn't eliminate the monster) *"Oh, that image will haunt me!" (All Choked Up, when seeing the leopard seal eating the penguin in the DVD.) *"Okay, let's get stupid!" (Sting Operation, when he was going to test out his newest invention so they won't feel pain) *"PSHH! Don't get your feathers in a bunch, Private!" (It's About Time, when another future Kowalski was asking Private to calm down) *"RESPECT THE SCIENCE!" (Otter Things Have Happened) *"SCIENCE! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?!?" (Otter Things Have Happened, after Marlene broke up with Fred) *"So wild, so free, yet I know I could tame her!" (What Goes Around, when he wanted to have Officer X 's vehicle) *"Surrender is a verb Skipper. It means to give up or yield....oh right...here...I'll do it myself." (smacks himself across the face.) (Kingdom Come, when Skipper said he doesn't know the meaning of surrender) *"Technically speaking... maybe." (Launchtime, saying that the rocket is safe.) *"The moo cow may have a chocolate marshmallow." (Miracle on Ice, another line from Kowalski when he was dazed) *"There's a scientific word for this...weird." (Otter Gone Wild, after Marlene turns to normal) *"This is a scientifically engineered hook-up." (Otter Things Have Happened, when he was telling Marlene what the date was for) *"Well, I'll be a bicycle cream cone!" (Miracle on Ice, another line when he was dazed) *"While we're at it, let's just call the Great Wall a fence, Mona Lisa a doodle, and Albert Einstein Mr. Smarty-Pants! (It's About Time, when Skipper asked why not call the cronotron, a time machine.) *"Why do the bad guys always get the good stuff?" (Dr. Blowhole's Revenge) *"Without friends his delicate psyche snapped like snappyest snappersons, the snappyest kid in Snappadelvia, snap snappersons since snaps photography specialists!" (All King, No Kingdom, looking at Julien's desperate state) *"Wow, we are really good looking...*all three Kowalski's*...Mmhhmmmm!" (It's About Time, after seeing the future Kowalskis) *"You heard the Doctor, that infection did things to his brain....HORRIBLE THINGS!" (I Was a Penguin Zombie) *"You've got to stop me!" (It's About Time, said by both future Kowalski's when they came through the time portal and land near Private and Skipper) *"Ordinarily when I think intelligence, I would not think Fred" (The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel) *"The promise of mystery, adventure, hidden clues, action set pieces, red herrings, diabolical double crosses and the thrilling climax that ultimately bashes us over the head with a lesson about the importance of non-material possessions" (The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel) *"High probability of globetrotting escapades, ruthless villains, and ancient riches all tied up nicely with the heartfelt realization that we had what we were looking for inside us all along" (The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel) *You, simien! You can't go throwing your banana peels around willy-nilly! (Little Zoo Coupe, after they lost the race to a banana peel in the middle of the track, due to phill.) Conversations involving him Sting Operation *Skipper: Hmmm...Kowalski, where are we on eliminating pain? *Kowalski: Way ahead of you, Skipper. I've just been perfecting this pain elimination helmet! *''(He turns the helmet on, and it vibrates)'' *Kowalski: As you'll see, (puts his flipper over an anvil) the neuron-inhibiting matrix provides 100% protection (drops the anvil) from all forms of... *''(The anvil lands on his flipper.)'' *Kowalski: AHHHH!!! IT'S NOT PERFECTED!! (pulls his injured flipper out) OH, IT HURTS! It hurts so bahahaad!!! (Running off.) *Skipper: (sighs) It's a fool's dream, to live without pain, you'd have to be uniquly freakish! Jiggles *''(Kowalski recovers from a lab accident)'' *Kowalski: You don't understand. (gets out of his bunk) I haven't had a scientific breakthrough in weeks. *Private: What about your shrink ray? *''(Private takes out a small ray gun)'' *Kowalski: (frustrated) Pfft. Small potatoes, useless! *''(Private nearly drops the shrink ray after Kowalski smacks it away)'' *Skipper: (holding a tiny bag of potatoes) Oh, I dunno know, we could whip us up a batch (Rico hungrily looks at the bag and some small potatoes) of teeny-tiny French Fries. ---- *''(Jiggles has eaten King Julien)'' *Kowalski: Skipper, don't you see? Julien was a "Jiggles hater". (Julien waves to the penguins) You know what happens to "Jiggles haters". *Rico: (whistles coo-coo) *Kowalski: This ''is what happens when you ''hate on my monster. *Skipper: Ahhhh. You admit you made a monster. *Kowalski: Well, the good kind of monster. MY KIND! *''(Skipper slaps him)'' *Skipper: You gotta snap of out of this, Kowalski. *Kowalski: (angry) Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. ''Oh, I see. You're ''all ''haters now. Well, see you later, ''SCIENCE HATERS! *''(Kowalski leaves laughing crazily with Jiggles, still having Julien, leaving the others upset and hurt)'' *Private: (upset) ''He called us haters! ''(sniffles) That makes me sad, Skipper. I Was a Penguin Zombie *''(Hiding from "zombie" Skipper)'' *Kowalski: "Okay. Based on what I know about zombies, the safest place to hide is in a small, dark, room with creepy lighting." *''("Zombie" Skipper appears and the penguins scream)'' *Kowalski: "Everything I've learned is a LIE!" Can't Touch This Skipper: (Talking to randy.) You are home free, amigo! (Pats on the back, but randy goes flying around the room, bouncing off the walls.) Skipper: Kowalski... (Tracking Randy around the room.) Kowalski: What, Skip-per?... (Also tracking Randy, bouncing around the room.) Skipper: The bouncing? (Still tracking Randy) Kowalski: Yes... He is! (Also still tracking Randy) (Both of them fly backwards due to Randy crashing into them, stopping his bouncing.) Photos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters (TV Series)